minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Rake's Visit To Minecraft
Attention! There are three things you need to know! # This Legend is Fictional # The following is only for viewer entertainment # This is rather spooky Introduction The Rake, one of the most internet famous Creepypastas around have been terrorizing the UK and US for years. The creature is described to be a human-like figure on all fours. It's skin is pale, and it's eyes are a hollow black through and through. Original Story This legend's expedition started on what seemed like a normal night. A woman named "Sue" woke up to see a horrifying sight. The pale beast had sat on the edge of her bed, and looked right toward her with it's empty black sockets. The husband woke up as the creature fled to the daughter's room. When they had gotten in, the beast had already taken a toll on her. The creature fled back out into the darkness, as the family rushed into the car to bring the little girl to the hospital. Unfortunately, the husband had made a wrong turn and sent the car into the like, killing both Sue's husband and daughter. Alone, she was convinced that whatever that beast back at her house was, caused the death of her family. However, that wasn't the ONLY encounter there was. Several other stories had been shout of nowhere, all having something in common. A familiar story, familiar characteristic descriptions of the creature, etc. It's in Minecraft? While it may be hard to believe, the Rake has been confirmed to make it's way into the biggest and most popular kid's game; Minecraft. The almost 10 year old (as of writing this) adventure game now contains one of the most horrifying nightmares. The legend is known to toy with the player in every way it can, ranging from playing mind tricks in the forest, to even physical encounters. The character is described just like it's real-life counterpart, and sometimes even known to do most of the same activities as it. However, visiting players' houses isn't the only thing this demonic monster creature can do. In fact, it's known to make more than just a few different variations of attacks. Signs it's in your world Do remember that this creature is physical in your game, so it can kill animals, mobs, and even the player if it chooses to, which is surprisingly unlikely. If there is a slight but noticeable or massive decrease in mob/animal population, it could be in the hands of The Rake. It also likes to toy with the player by trying to hide around near the player. Taking refuge behind trees, bases, and even generated structures. It's known that the longer you are in the world with this beast, the closer it gets. The creature also likes to appear by the end of the player's bed if the house isn't secured correctly at night. It won't do anything to the Player, but it will stare at you as if it's giving you a mock-filled look. If you stare at it's eyes for too long, the game will crash and delete itself from your computer. Do keep in mind, the Rake can be very fast, so don't be surprised it races by in your sights. However, it's impossible to fully see the figure go by, since it's very hasty. You can hear loud and nonhuman moaning and groaning sometimes too. The Rake doesn't do anything to the music or audio itself, but it does make loud moans and groans. These semi-constant groans and moans will only get louder if the Rake is nearby. Conclusion In the end, either Minecraft or reality, the Rake is no joke. It has many unnatural capabilities, and can kill. Remember, be careful out there. Lock your doors and windows at night, and pray it won't come by. Or else, you might regret it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Monster Category:Short Pastas